My Soul's Existence
by DF
Summary: An Ami/Vader AU. Vader is given the ultimate task: killing his own wife..... but can he do it?


This story spawned while I was writing one day (go figure). Much thanks to the Jedi Council forums at TheForce.net for supporting me and my strange fics!!! And my lovely readers over there, too. I adore you guys.  
  
  
  
"Miss," a gruff voice said.  
  
To Padme, it seemed so far off; almost non-existing. Then again, it was the same way with her life. If only--  
  
"Hey, Lady!" the voice said, louder this time.  
  
Padme sat up, blinking. Where was she?... Glancing upward, she saw a tall man in his mid-thirties gazing down at her, impatience etched on his sharp features.  
  
"You wanted Dantooine, right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes; that is my destination."  
  
"Welcome home. Not exactly my choice of planets to be spending the rest of my days on, but hey, not bad, huh?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"There's some remote farming colonies off in the South, but if you head West, you'll find what you're looking for. Good luck."  
  
Padme stood, ignoring the jolts of pain it sent through her weak bones, and placed a palm on the pilot's stubbly cheek.  
  
"You have a big heart, Xavier. I pray to the gods that you will go far."  
  
Before he could reply, she walked down the boarding ramp, knowing full well that those ice-blue eyes were staring after her the whole way.  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Skywalker," he said gruffly.  
  
Padme shielded her eyes against the wind and sand as the ship took off, then turned and faced the setting sun.  
  
[i]Just keep walking, she told herself. You have the rest of your life.[/i]  
  
Her head felt very light all of a sudden, and her last thought before drifting off into unconciousness was...  
  
[i]...Or perhaps not.[/i]  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Something warm and soft touched Padme's forehead, and she frowned inwardly.  
  
[i]Is this death for the dead?[/i]  
  
"I think she's coming around," a voice said.  
  
"Let's hope so," another one replied. "Miss? Can you hear me?"  
  
Padme could feel her lips moving, but no sound came out. Finally, her eyes opened slowly. Above her, two faces glanced down, concerned. One was an older woman, who appeared to be in her late 50's or early 60's, and the other was a younger man, who was in his 30's.  
  
"I am Naomi," the woman said. "You're lucky we found you."  
  
"What happened?" Padme whispered.  
  
"My chief farmer, Sven, here," --she guestured at the male "--found you unconcious in one of our fields. You've stayed that way for nearly three days. We've been worrying our heads off."  
  
"The disease," Padme rasped.  
  
"Don't worry, we've found a cure," Sven said. "One of our other farmers, Suleta, is an herbal specialist. The cure was simple."  
  
Padme let out a sharp breath.  
  
"How do you feel?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Like I've been hit with a landspeeder."  
  
Sven and Naomi laughed, and Naomi patted Padme's hand.  
  
"It's typical," Naomi assured her. "Would you like something to drink? Water, tea..."  
  
"Some Corellian whiskey would be nice," Padme replied sourly.  
  
Naomi glanced at Sven, and he nodded in undertstanding.  
  
"Water it is."  
  
______________________________  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Naomi leaned across the dining room table and smiled.  
  
"So what brings you to Dantooine?" she asked.  
  
Padme frowned, gazing at her reflection in her cup of tea. "It's a long story. I was supposed to head in the opposite direction, actually... There was a house waiting for me there."  
  
"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Padme."  
  
"I'm thankful," Padme replied after a moment. "There's not much left in the galaxy for me."  
  
Nodding, Naomi stood up.  
  
"The farm could always use the help," she said, grinning.  
  
************************************************  
  
*2 years later*  
  
Officers moved out of the way, stormtroopers seeked cover, and even the cleaning droids shuddered.  
  
Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, was approaching.... And he was most agitated.  
  
The Emperor had summoned him 15 minutes earlier; and Vader had a growing suspicion that it was not for training. Around him bustled Imperial officers, of many ranks, who did their duty quietly and efficiently.  
  
And fearfully.  
  
His steps, the heavy footfalls of black soles hitting solid durasteel floors, had become somewhat of a warning; a reminder to the officers that their dreaded overlord knew every move that they made, and that fear--and often death--was soon to come.  
  
However, at that paticular moment, Vader ignored the frightened stares and looks of cautious curiosity.  
  
His master did not like to wait.  
  
He entered the communications room, and, dropping to one knee, awaited his master's contact.  
  
A hologram shimmered into focus. Vader's mechanically altered breath quickened, as did his artificial heartbeat. This.... thing before him was the only being in the universe that could strike fear into the dark heart of Lord Darth Vader.  
  
"Master," he greeted, keeping his gaze on the toe of his boot.  
  
"Apprentice," Palpatine replied coolly. "I have a job for you."  
  
"My will is yours, Master. I will go in the direction you point me."  
  
A slow smile spread across the despot's face, showing sadistic glee. "I should hope so, Lord Vader. This paticular mission may change your mind, however."  
  
Vader paused, considering; then: "You are welcome to try, my Master."  
  
Vader expected sudden pain, death, or at the very least, a verbal assault; but he merely heard a harsh, brutal, evil laughter that cackled deep from the Emperor's throat.  
  
"Your spirit is truly mine, Lord Vader," Palpatine announced. "Perhaps this mission will be easier than I thought." The Emperor paused, gazing upon Vader as a predator would consider it's prey before striking. "Skywalker's wife lives," he said darkly.  
  
[i]Padme?[/i]  
  
[i]"I'm afraid I can't marry you, Anakin. You're just a little boy."[/i]  
  
[i]"I won't always be."[/i]  
  
"The senator is alive?" Vader asked tentatively.... hopefully?  
  
"That she is," the Emperor confirmed. "And you shall kill her."  
  
Behind his mask, Vader's blue eyes grew wide. Kill Padme?  
  
"Master," he began, "is that nessesary?"  
  
"She is the founder of the Rebellion!" Palpatine snapped. "Our very enemy! Skywalker lives no longer; you will find her, and strike her down."  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
[i]Kill Padme? Kill...[/i]  
  
[i]"Are you an angel?"[/i]  
  
After a long pause, Vader nodded.  
  
"I will do as you say, Master," he replied, bowing.  
  
Then the transmission ended, leaving Vader to his tortured thoughts.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Padme tucked a basket of fruit under her arm, then turned and began the long trek towards the house. Two years had passed since she arrived on Dantooine; two years of love, kindness, and open arms.  
  
And farming.  
  
As she walked through the door, she called,  
  
"Naomi? Where do I put this fruit?"  
  
"Just set them on the table," Naomi replied from the kitchen. "We can simply reach across and take one at dinner."  
  
Padme did what she was told.  
  
"Should I call in the farmers?" she asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful; thank you."  
  
Padme turned and slipped her head through the front door, ignoring the warm gust of wind that billowed through her hair.  
  
"DINNER'S UP!" she called. "Get it while it's hot!"  
  
The five current farmers: Karan (the only woman), Dmitri, Anatoli, Goneril, and Sven, were Padme's good friends and farming companions.  
  
They were also very hungry.  
  
"'Scuse me" "pardon me" "move" chorused in Padme's ears, and she smiled. Nothing like starving farmers.  
  
When they were all seated at the table, Padme took a small piece of fruit and a bisquit.  
  
"Don't you want some stew, Padme?" Naomi asked, looking concerned.  
  
Padme shook her head. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
Ten minutes passed, full of laughter, talking, and at times, silent chewing. Abruptly Padme stood.  
  
"I'm full; goodnight."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Padme sat in front of her small computer, ignoring her growling stomach. She didn't eat as much anymore; perhaps because of the memories of her former life. Whatever the reason, she hated food almost as much as she hated chatting with faces she had never seen. Then again, it was her only contact with the outside galaxy....  
  
______________________________________  
  
Sign in DantChat as: PadAmNS  
  
You have entered DantChat successfully  
  
Current users: LFridel, Tat352, Geena335, Alderaan_14, Lezlie  
  
LFridel: Welcome, PadAmNS  
  
PadAmNS: Hello, room  
  
Geena335: Hey, Alderaan_14, you're still working on that really weird fanfic, right?  
  
Alderaan_14: What, the one about the galaxy far far away, with only one little planet?  
  
Geena335: Yeah.... I'll catch up on it soon.  
  
Alderaan_14: K, good  
  
Tat352: LFridel, you've got the regulator figured out, right?  
  
LFridel: For the most part, Tat. Be patient  
  
Tat352: You are lucky you were hired at all.  
  
LFridel: I have you to thank for that, don't I?  
  
PadAmNS: Excuse me, all. I have to go help clean the kitchen.  
  
Geena335: Later, Padme.  
  
PadAmNS has exited the room  
  
_________________________________  
  
Padme stood, stretched, and walked down the stairs, unaware of the conversation continuing behind her...  
  
__________________________________  
  
Tat352: Her name is Padme?  
  
Geena352: Yes; it's a Naboo name, I think. Why?  
  
Tat352 has exited the room  
  
LFridel: Excuse me.  
  
LFridel has exited the room  
  
Lezlie: Boy, those two are weird, huh?  
  
Alderaan_14: Oh, heck yeah. Anyways, about the fanfic...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The sounds of anguished cries and blaster fire awoke Padme, and beyond a shadow of a doubt, she knew. At last, he had come for her. And there was no escape.  
  
She leapt out of bed, siezed the blaster from under her pillow, and sneaked out into the hallway. She was immediately greeted by five stormtroopers, who opened fire upon her without hesitation. One bolt hit the window, sending glass spraying in all directions.  
  
She returned fire every so often from her shelter in the doorway, and finally, after several minutes, she had downed them all with one well- placed squeeze of the trigger.  
  
All was quiet, except for the racing of her own heart. There had to be more stormtroopers. Surely her husband did not underestimate her.  
  
Then fire exploded in her leg, and she clamped down on her tongue to keep from screaming. She had been shot in the leg.  
  
Blood filled her mouth from the wound her teeth had inflicted upon her tongue, and she turned around in time to shoot the stormtrooper who had shot her. He collapsed, blood staining his white armor a deep crimson.  
  
No more stormtroopers that she knew of, but then again, she had made the mistake of overestimating her chances far too often. She would not be bested today; not after all that had happened to her.  
  
Moving to stand up, she could not restrain the cry that escaped her lips. Her leg wound was more serious than she had thought. She would have to crawl.  
  
Getting down on her hands and knees, she began the slow descent towards safety. If she could get to the nearest window, and climb down, she would be safe. She would live to see another torturous day, live to fight the anguish that tormented her soul's existence.  
  
Glass dug into her palms and kneecaps, sending small splatters of blood trailing out behind her, but she couldn't and didn't feel it. Nothing mattered anymore except her life.  
  
She bumped against something; that she felt. Glancing down, she saw the glazed, nearly dead eyes of Naomi staring up at her.  
  
"Padme," the older woman wheezed. She managed a small smile. "You've been the daughter I never had, Padme. I pray that you escape this madness."  
  
Then she was gone, and Padme continued foward, tears streaming down her cheeks from pain and anguish.  
  
Then she heard it. His respirator, drawing nearer, and nearer...  
  
And he was coming for her.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Vader stepped into the upstairs hallway, scanning carefully. Bodies, that of stormtroopers and primitive farmers alike, littered the floor like firewood cast away after use.  
  
But these bodies, the lives of these people, were not his concern.  
  
His concern was Padme.  
  
Then he felt her. A small, whispering presence in the back of his mind, telling him her exact location. She was by the window.  
  
Stepping foward, he ignited his lightsaber.  
  
[i]"Are you an Angel?"[/i]  
  
[i]Stop it,[/i] he ordered himself angrily. [i]You know your duty to your master.[/i]  
  
She entered his vision, seemingly helpless as she thrust open the window and began to climb out. Her injuries, a blaster wound and glass puncture wounds, were not serious.  
  
But that would change.  
  
"You have evaded me since Alderaan," he hissed.  
  
She turned and rose to her feet slowly, defiance glittering in her eyes.  
  
"And you, apparently," she replied, "have not put much effort into finding me, if it took you this long."  
  
"You always were a sly one; even in the face of death," he growled.  
  
"I am no longer scared to die."  
  
"Then this will be all the more enjoyable."  
  
He raised his saber high above her head, then brought it down quickly. Then his position shifted, and the blade caught her arm instead, drawing a long scorch mark. Pain immediately fluttered across her beautiful features.  
  
He couldn't do it.  
  
He couldn't kill her.  
  
He extinguished his blade, then tentatively reached a hand out to her.  
  
"Padme, I--"  
  
A sudden explosion from downstairs rocked the house, and even he was shaken off his feet.  
  
The stormtroopers, he remembered, had set up bombs downstair  
  
He moved to beg her to come with him, but it was too late.  
  
She was already unconcious.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Vader set down his wife in the co-pilot's chair, then manuvered the shuttle off the burning, now-desolate planet, and made the leap into hyperspace.  
  
Why he had saved her, why he had disobeyed direct orders from the Emperor, he did not know. Perhaps because she was the only good thing left in his life; the only reminder that, beneath the body armor and artificial limbs, there was still a man inside.  
  
Her unconcious form shifted, and Vader knew she was waking up. He had to contact Lisa immediately.  
  
Picking up the comlink, he pressed in her frequency. Within minutes, Lisa Fridel's beautiful face filled the tiny screen.  
  
"Lord Vader?"  
  
"I have a slight problem, so let's skip the pleasentries, shall we? I have defied my master."  
  
An amused look crossed Lisa's face. "Well, isn't that a surprise."  
  
"Shut up," Vader growled. "Get as far away from any and all Imperial contact. They know where your loyalties lie, and they'll be after you first."  
  
"Why, Lord Vader," she said, pretending to be surprised. "Nice to know you care." Grinning, she cut the transmission.  
  
Vader hoped she obeyed. She was more than just a worthless doctor; she was an ally and an equal, and had saved his life more times than he could count. Someone to be treated with respect, which---due to her gender---she didn't receive very often.  
  
A soft murmur pulled him out of his reverie, and he saw Padme's eyes flutter open. When she saw him, she immediately backed away.  
  
"Don't come near me," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
He stood, and despite her protests, took a step closer. "I will not hurt you."  
  
"And how do I know that?" she snapped. "You just tried to kill me."  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"Apparently, your word doesn't mean much anymore, Anakin."  
  
With one long step, he had crossed the cockpit and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"That man," he roared, "is dead!"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, but the defiant glare still remained. "So why did you spare me?"  
  
He didn't have an answer for that one, and they both knew it. Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence, he knelt beside her and placed hand on her blaster wound.  
  
"Try and relax," he ordered, the tone of his voice slightly more gentle. "This may take awhile."  
  
After a moment she did so, and, using the Force, he began to heal her.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Palpatine sensed his apprentice's betrayal almost immediately. He should have known that some of Anakin Skywalker still existed inside the black heart of Vader, despite his best attempts to drive all that was good and noble out of his life forever.  
  
And now Lord Vader was a traitor.  
  
Reaching over, he touched his comm. "My assassin," he said, "I need you immediately."  
  
Ten minutes later, Sergei Tybalt, Emperor's Assassin, entered the throne room.  
  
"Master," he hissed, "I am at your command."  
  
"I have a rather interesting mission for you, Sergei." A slow, evil smile creeped up the sides of Palpatine's face. "I think you shall enjoy it."  
  
*************************************  
  
Padme awoke, feeling a little weak but refreshed. She lay in a spare cot at the back of the shuttle, and her leg seemed completely functional once more, as did her arm. But she couldn't shake the strange feeling that something wasn't right...  
  
"Feeling better, I see," a voice commented.  
  
Oh, yeah. Everything was fine, except the man she had once called husband tried to kill her, changed his mind, and kidnapped her instead.  
  
He thrusted a cup at her. "Drink some water."  
  
She took it tentatively, sniffed it, then took a long swallow. Vader watched her impassively until she was finished, then took the empty cup from her.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Three hours. You needed it."  
  
Glancing up at him, she shivered. "What in the name of the Force happened to you?"  
  
He stiffened. "It is complicated."  
  
"Anakin--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Stinged by the rebuke, she sank down onto the cot and blinked back tears. She didn't have the energy to argue with him at the moment, nor did she want to give away information that would harm the twins, but the urge to remove his helmet and slap him across his disfigured face was unbearable.  
  
She settled for not looking at him instead.  
  
"You obviously have not been with the program for the past few years," he said coldly, "so let me fill you in. You are the very thing that a fool called Anakin Skywalker lived for once, and you are the very thing that will get me killed because of it. The Emperor is my master, I am the apprentice. You are the pitiful widow who just so happens to be caught in the center of this war. Your friends have formed the Rebel Alliance, and it is your friends that will die. If you so much as make one move to contact them, I shall kill you, without remorse."  
  
"Without remorse?" Padme spat out the words at him contemptuously. "I wouldn't go so far as to say 'without remorse', as you had your chance to destroy me and passed it up for no reason other than the fact that Anakin Skywalker still lives within you."  
  
He raised his hand, as if to slap her, but then lowered it after appearing to consider it for a moment. "Having a smart mouth does not help your situation either."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
At the sudden change of subject, Vader didn't seem fazed. "To a planet where you will live out the rest of your life like the hermit you are. The Noghri will protect you."  
  
"Noghri?..."  
  
Vader whirled around suddenly and rushed to the cockpit. Padme followed him, and then felt the ship rock beneath her as blaster fire assaulted it from all sides.  
  
"What the galaxy is going on?!" she snapped.  
  
Vader turned his face to the viewport, appearing to gaze at nothing. Finally, he said quietly,  
  
"The Emperor has found us."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Vader threw himself into the pilot's seat and grasped the weapons controls.  
  
"Strap yourself in," he growled at Padme.  
  
"What about you?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Ignore me," he snapped in return. "I'm saving our lives."  
  
He dodged several bolts, weaving in and out between red laser fire. Vader returned the assault, using the Dark Side to become in tune with the ship. It was for this reason that he was considered the best pilots in the Imperial Navy.  
  
"You never did forget how to fly a ship," Padme gritted.  
  
Ignoring her, he threw the ship starboard to avoid a blow that would have taken them apart, shields or no. Then he returned fire, and sagged considerably in relief as the opposing ship exploded in a shower of flame and shrapnel.  
  
Padme took a tentative finger and pointed at the viewport. "Is that a?..."  
  
Indeed, a small escape pod was floating away from the debris, headed towards destinations unknown.  
  
"It's not over," Vader said. "I'm setting the course for Honoghr."  
  
"Wh-- what is Honoghr?"  
  
"Safety, for the moment. Prepare for hyperspace."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sergei Tybalt steered the escape pod towards the nearest planet, while using a first-aid kit to tend his wounds.  
  
These were not easy targets; he had learned that immediately. But he enjoyed a challenge, and at the end of this mission, he would be the victor. He would stand over the dead bodies, offer them to the Emperor, and receive his just reward.  
  
And he would use all the time it took to get the job done.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
The small, gray aliens gazed up at Padme with little fear, but when their sights focused upon Vader, murmurs of awe and reverence went up throughout the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Lord Vader," a female Noghri said, "we welcome your presence here, and the woman who accompanies you."  
  
"Maitrakh," Vader greeted in reply. "Take the woman, feed her, and give her a place to stay. Under any circumstances, do not alert the Empire to our presence here."  
  
"What about you, Lord Vader?"  
  
"Some damage to the ship was sustained on the way here. I shall repair it."  
  
The maitrakh bowed, then made a guesture. Two small children stepped foward and took both of Padme's hands, one on each side.  
  
"Come with us, Lady Vader," the older child whispered.  
  
Padme managed a small smile, and followed as they led her to a small shack. Stepping in through the low doorway, the scent of food filled her nostrils. It was then that Padme realized just how hungry she was.  
  
The younger child handed her a bowl filled with warm stew and murmured something in his own language.  
  
"He says that you should eat to your fill, Lady Vader," the older one translated.  
  
Padme took a sip of the stew. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
After she was done, the two children led her to another shack, but this one was bigger. Inside were several beds and a wash bowl.  
  
"The Lord Vader's quarters," the older child said, awe in his voice. "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Padme nodded, and they left.  
  
[i]Why,[/i] she thought, [i]do I always listen to reasoning?[/i]  
  
She sat on a bed, drawing her knees up to her chest. Then she began to cry.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Vader found Padme sitting on the dried, brown grass, staring at the dull sunset. Her eyes had taken on a reflective look and her hands were entwined together, one thumb stroking the other absently. Not wanting to interrupt this delicate meditation, Vader simply stood behind her until, at long last, she spoke.  
  
"The sunset," she said.  
  
"The sunset?"  
  
"Even it is dry; barren. Just like this planet."  
  
"Their history is tragic. But I shall not go into it. There is not much point. It is depressing."  
  
Padme did not acknowlege him, just continued staring straight ahead at the sunset. Finally, he went over and sat down beside her in a cross-legged position.  
  
"This is unusual," she commented.  
  
"The great Dark Lord of the Sith cannot sit cross-legged?"  
  
"I figured you would stand a bit longer," she said. "Wouldn't want to appear childish in front of your precious aliens."  
  
Vader snorted. "Your wry tongue is going to get you killed."  
  
She shrugged. "Not that it would matter. Not much is of importance to me anymore, after..."  
  
She trailed off, and Vader didn't press the issue any further. Her life had become considerably complicated after he left her, and and to provoke her anger at life was probably not the best thing.  
  
"When you left," she said after a moment, "I collapsed. Obi-Wan, Bail, even Sache couldn't reason with me. I hid within myself. Everything became a swirling vortex of grief, angst, and rage. I wanted to kill Palpatine; feel his blood in my hands for taking you away from me."  
  
"You should not have felt anything. I was worth nothing to you."  
  
Padme whipped her head towards him sharply. "That is a lie, and you know it perfectly well, Anakin."  
  
"Do not call me that."  
  
"And don't change the subject, either. You're lying when you say that I did not love you. I loved you with every single breath in my body, and I love you the same, even now."  
  
"Then you are a fool."  
  
"A fool who sacrificed everything to uphold your name."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Padme stood abruptly, and began to walk away. "You would not understand."  
  
He rose to his feet quickly, and followed her stormily. "You will not walk away from me when I address you," he snapped. When she didn't stop, he reached out and siezed her arm. "Look at me!"  
  
"Leave me alone," she growled. "You would not be interested."  
  
He slapped her across the face. "Tell me, now."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"You cannot, or you will not?!"  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"It's the child, isn't it. The one you said was miscarried."  
  
When she didn't answer, he let go of her arm.  
  
"The boy is alive?"  
  
"Looks that way," she said quietly.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Turning around, he roared, "Answer me, you--"  
  
But he was startled to find her unconcious.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Vader was amazed at how small Padme seemed; how pale and weak she was. All the color had drained from her face. He held her close to his chest and reached out with the Force. Inside of her, he could feel the physical struggle that was taking place. It was a disease; an awful disease that had been with her since she gave birth to their son.  
  
The Noghri surrounded him as he approached the village, expressing their concern. He reluctantly handed her over to the healers.  
  
"We shall cure the Lady Vader," they promised.  
  
He doubted it, though. If the disease had lasted this long, then there was very little chance they could make it go away for good.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"How is she?" Vader demanded as one of the Nogri stepped out of the hut nervously.  
  
"My Lord, there was barely anything we could do. She is stable, but she won't remain that way for long. I am sorry."  
  
Vader pushed the healer aside and stepped into the hut. On a small cot in the corner of the room, she lay, hands folded across her breast.  
  
He approached her quietly, kneeled down beside her, and took one of those hands. Through the thick leather of his glove, he could feel her gentle skin; the softness of her being.  
  
[i]You don't deserve her,[/i] the tiny voice whispered. [i]She is beautiful, you are evil. And yet you fight for her so valiantly. It is a wonder you still deny your feelings.[/i]  
  
And for once, the evil man that was Darth Vader faded away for a few sweet moments, and Anakin Skywalker was able to hold his dying wife's hand in peace.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Padme opened her eyes slowly. She felt as if she were swimming in a bottomless pool, but couldn't move. The first thing she was aware of was a firm, strong hand gripping hers. The next thing she noticed was him.  
  
"Ani," she whispered. Perhaps he would be forgiving this time if she called him that. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A long time," he replied.  
  
His voice sounded... different, somehow.  
  
Sad.  
  
Regretful.  
  
"What is it?" she asked weakly.  
  
He said nothing, only continued staring at her.  
  
She knew. "I'm not afraid to die, Ani. It was overdue, anyway." She squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "Disease and death are only the beginning. Life awaits us on the other side."  
  
To Vader, she suddenly seemed so strong, despite her weak appearence. He drew her up and clutched her limp form to himself.  
  
And that's when the explosions started.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Vader ran outside, his wife in his arms. Glancing upward, he saw a small, but very lethal, ship. The vessel was dropping bombs on the Noghri village.  
  
[i]Sergei Tybalt,[/i] he thought.  
  
The Force-sensitive assassin was well-trained in the Jedi ways, and would create a good match for Vader. However, with Padme in his arms, he dared not challenge. There was a time to stand your ground, and a time to run.  
  
He ran on his artificial legs to a small field, with waves of tall grass. He set Padme down gently.  
  
"I'll be back," he promised. "Stay put."  
  
He turned back to the village, and ignited his lightsaber. Dead Noghri bodies littered the ground around him. Sergei had landed the ship, and faced him, his own lightsaber ignited.  
  
"Well, Lord Vader," Tybalt sneered. "We meet again. Traitor."  
  
Vader did not respond; simply parried as Tybalt made a low swing for his legs. Tybalt tried several more moves, each one blocked calmly. Lightsabers hissed, and Tybalt's infuriated growl echoed in Vader's ears.  
  
"Fight me, you fool, or be destroyed."  
  
Once again, Vader blocked a string of attacks, aimed at different places: his arms, his legs, his head...  
  
It occured to him that he had tapped into a power he hadn't used for years: the Light Side. This did not disturb him, despite what he had expected.  
  
"Your wife is dying," Tybalt sneered. "She lies in a field, waiting for your return. But you won't return. The only thing she'll see when she dies is me, and the only thing she'll feel will be my lips pressed on hers."  
  
Vader growled, his anger enveloping him. He switched to the offensive/defensive, blocking Tybalt's attacks and adding powerful blows of his own.  
  
Suddenly, a white-hot pain appeared in his side. Vader stepped back, examining the puncture wound. Tybalt had stabbed him through his stomach.  
  
[i]Just like Qui-Gon.[/i]  
  
The pain grew, and festered. It seemed like forever. Sergei was staring down at him, sneering and grinning like a fool.  
  
Tybalt kicked the lightsaber out of his hand, then raised his own over Vader's head.  
  
"This is far too easy," he said. "I hate to report back to the Master, telling him you were too soft because of your wife to defend yourself. But," he added, shrugging, "you can't make an omlet without breaking some eggs."  
  
Vader glanced away from Tybalt. His black lightsaber, constructed after his fight by the lava pit with Obi-Wan, was only a meter away. Vader concentrated, gathering... the Light Side.  
  
Tybalt moved his lightsaber down to deliver the killing blow--  
  
And gasped in sudden shock and pain as Vader stabbed him through the chest.  
  
Tybalt stumbled backward, clutching his heart. Then he fell over and was gone.  
  
"Ani," a voice croaked.  
  
Vader turned his head, and saw Padme, crawling towards him. Bright light surrounded her.  
  
[i]She looks like an angel.[/i]  
  
Padme sobbed, picked up Vader's head, and placed it in her lap.  
  
"Don't leave me," she begged. "Please."  
  
Vader stretched up a hand. The light was growing brighter now. He could feel his body disintigrating. No. He had to fight it.  
  
He ran a thumb over her lovely pale cheek, catching a tear with it.  
  
"Death is the beginning," he whispered. "Life awaits us on the other side." A pause. "I love you."  
  
[i]She is an angel.[/i]  
  
Then Padme's face became a blur, the world went dark. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, died in his wife's arms.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
*6 months later*  
  
Dantooine's sunsets were beautiful.  
  
Padme's body shook. She couldn't help it; the disease was back. She had gone to a doctor afterwards, and they had given her a temporary cure, but it was wearing off.  
  
Lifting her mug with a frail hand, she sipped her tea. Naomi's special recipe. She would die tonight. She could feel it. Might as well drink something beforehand.  
  
Red light met her eyes from the glowing sun. Off in the distance, she heard a herd of animals migrating. The night-crickets were coming out.  
  
Her thoughts drifted. To Luke, on Tatooine. To Leia -- sweet Leia -- on Alderaan, with the Organas. To Palpatine, on his throne, clenching his iron fist even tighter on a now-helpless galaxy. And finally, to Ani. Her Anakin.  
  
Those few days they had together.... they were perfect. They made her soul's existence seem worthwhile again.  
  
The sun was gone. Darkness covered the land...  
  
It reminded her of Palpatine's hold on the galaxy. It was dark; seemingly hopeless.  
  
No. There was Luke and Leia. The sun would rise again.  
  
Until then, the light from the moon and stars would comfort her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
